sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 2
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 1 |obecny = #2 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 3 }} |Numer komiksu=2 |Data=11 kwietnia 2018 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=$3.99 |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Tyson Hesse (okładka A) *Adam Bryce Thomas (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI-A) *Jonathan Gray (okładka RI-B) |Ołówki=Adam Bryce Thomas |Czcionka=Corey Breen |Atramenty=Adam Bryce Thomas |Kolory=Adam Bryce Thomas |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i wielu innych pracowników Segi |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Orbot *Cubot *Badniki **Blowfish Transporter **Egg Pawn **Egg Walker **Egg Flapper *Death Crab *Rough *Tumble |Grupy= *Resistance *Imperium Eggmana |Lokacje= }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 2 – drugi komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :Sonic’s new adventure continues, and when he comes across another town in need of saving, his old pal Amy arrives just in time to join the fight! The banter is fun, and the stakes are high, but things get really serious when Amy presents Sonic with a big request: rejoin the Resistance! Sonic zmierzał w kierunku kolejnego miasta, napotykając na drodze Death Craba. Sonic zdołał powalić robota zadając mu wiele uderzeń, a nawet przebijając go na wylot. Mieszkańcy miasteczka wybiegli aby pogratulować jeżowi heroicznego ratunku. Wtedy jednak Death Crab zaczął się podnosić. Niespodziewanie na dobre zniszczyła go Amy Rose, jednym uderzeniem Piko Piko Hammera. Amy odnalazła Sonica po tym jak dowiedziała się, że razem z Tailsem ocalił sąsiednie miasteczko. Bohaterowie droczyli się ze sobą przez jakiś czas, aż wreszcie Amy złożyła Sonicowi propozycję. Prosiła go, aby przyłączył się ponownie do Resistance. Jeż początkowo nie wiedział czemu miałby to zrobić, skoro organizacja miała zajmować się sprzątaniem po wojnie. Amy wyjaśniła, że uporządkowanie całego świata okazało się znacznie bardziej wymagającym zadaniem niż przypuszczano. Badniki wciąż są rozproszone po całym świecie i atakują każdego kogo tylko zobaczą. Resistance zaczęło pracować z scentralizowanej, zorganizowanej pozycji aby efektywniej dokończyć walki. Mimo argumentów Amy, Sonic nie zamierzał przyjąć jej oferty. Przypomniał słowa Tailsa, który zauważył że ataki Badników były bardziej zorganizowane niż zwykle. Wskazywało to na fakt, że ktoś musiał sterować badnikami. Doktor Eggman nie ujawnił się od momentu zakończenia wojny, co nie byłoby w jego stylu gdyby nadal miał sterować swoimi robotami. Sonic zauważył także, że pojawienie się Amy w tym samym miejscu i czasie aby pomóc w walce z Death Crabem jest podejrzane, jakby ktoś zaplanował w ten sposób ruchy bohaterów. Amy zrozumiała jeża, ale dostrzegła w tym również dodatkowy powód by jeż dołączył do Resistance. Sonic mimo wszystko nie zgodził się i postanowił ruszyć swoją ścieżką, by zrozumieć co się dzieje. Nagle jedna z kobiet zamieszkujących miasto przybiegła do Sonica i Amy, informując ich że zbliża się atak dużej armii Badników z zachodu. Sonic zrozumiał że Death Crab był tylko odwróceniem uwagi od prawdziwego zagrożenia. Jeż pobiegł by zatrzymać roboty, tymczasem Amy została zaprowadzona do miejskiego ratusza, który w czasach wojny został przekształcony w bunkier. W mieście rozpoczęła się bitwa. Amy prowadziła milicję i ochotników uzbrojonych w Wispony na pozycje na dachach, a tak poinstruowała cywili by ukryli się w bunkrze. Tymczasem Sonic zajęty był walką z Egg Walkerami. Musiał się jednak wycofać, kiedy do miasta wkroczyły Egg Pawny. Sonic zdenerwował się, że przepuścił zbyt wiele robotów. Jednakże pierwsza fala Badników została szybko zniszczona, kiedy wkroczyła na plac miejski. Amy, mając doświadczenie zdobyte jako organizatorka w Resistance, kazała otworzyć ogień do robotów ze wszystkich stron. Sonic był zdumiony umiejętnościami Amy, a następnie zapytał ją o dalszą część planu. Aby zwyciężyć bitwę, Amy zasugerowała że należy znaleźć skąd przychodzą Badniki i wtedy będzie możliwe osłabienie cih ataku. Sonic i Amy ruszyli przez miasto, pokonując po drodze wiele Badników. Amy wciąż próbowała przekonać Sonica by dołączył do Resistance, ale jeż pozostał przy swoim zdaniu. Amy próbowała różnych sposobów na przekonanie Sonica. Kiedy chciała go przekupić chili-dogami, Sonic pokonał więcej Egg Pawnó i ujrzał Blowfish Transporter z którego wychodziły roboty. Sonic i Amy wykonali wspólny atak Croquette Bomber, który zniszczył Blowfish Transporter jednym uderzeniem. Inwazja została powstrzymana. Amy jednak smuciła się, że Sonic znowu będzie musiał ją opuścić. Jeż wyjaśnił jej że taki jest styl jego życia. Amy przypomniała sobie wtedy, dlaczego kocha Sonica i nie chce go zmieniać. Nieco zmieszany Sonic zaproponował Amy aby poszła razem z nim. Amy jednak nie zgodziła się, mówiąc że Resistance potrzebuje jej by utrzymać porządek. Przed odejściem dziewczyna powiedziała Sonicowi, że Knuckles jest w mieście na południu i może potrzebował pomocy. Sonic ruszył w kierunku podanym przez Amy, nie zauważając obserwującego go Egg Flappera. Z oczu tego robota nieznany złoczyńca obserwował Sonica. Był zdenerwowany tym, że jeż zaczął opuszczać wyznaczoną trasę. Towarzyszący złoczyńcy Orbot i Cubot pokazali swojemu szefowi, że Sonic zbliża się do lokacji w której przebywają Rough i Tumble. Pocieszony tym złoczyńca stwierdził, że niebezpieczni bracia będą mogli pokonać jeża. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Orbot *Cubot *Badniki **Blowfish Transporter **Egg Pawn **Egg Walker **Egg Flapper **Death Crab *Rough *Tumble Galeria Okładki IDW 2 A raw.png|Okładka A, czysta IDW 2 Cover Art.png|Okładka B, czysta IDW 2 Cover Art variant.png|Okładka RI-A, czysta IDW 2 Rib Raw.jpg|Okładka RI-B, czysta IDW2Rib inked.jpg|Okładka RI-B, atramenty Zapowiedź IDW 2 Preview.jpg IDW 2 Preview 1.jpg IDW 2 Preview 2.jpg IDW 2 Preview 3.jpg IDW 2 Preview 4.jpg IDW 2 Preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki thumb|Połączenie pierwszych czterech okładek A *W tym numerze Egg Pawny są rysowane z trzema palcami, zamiast czterech. *Słowa które Sonic wypowiada do Amy po tym jak zakłada ona że jeż uda się we własnym kierunku, pochodzą z piosenki It Doesn't Matter z gry Sonic Adventure. *Na okładce RI-B pojawia się Tabliczka czasoprzestrzeni, która jest nawiązaniem do gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD w której zadebiutowała Amy. *Na okładce A po lewej stronie od Amy znajduje się kwiatek z płatkami w kształcie głowy Myszki Miki. *Okładki A pierwszych czterech komiksów z tej serii łącza się ze sobą w jeden obraz. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing